


in my dreams began to creep

by aphwhales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphwhales/pseuds/aphwhales
Summary: "I wish I didn't have to go.""Why do you?"





	in my dreams began to creep

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: [this](http://kuuhaiyu.tumblr.com/post/135150585799/dailies-i-wish-i-didnt-have-to-go-said)  
> title from bird song by f+tm
> 
> i've been real bad wrt brain fog n fatigue lately so im just trying to create and this is what came out i guess

You lean back into the golden flowers and rest your head on your arms. Your hair is the least shaggy it’s been in a long, long time, you think when you feel it through a small hole in your sweater sleeve. 

“How’s the surface?” He asks, the exact moment you see the sky, blinding blue through the hole in the mountain where the barrier is visible. But that isn’t right. 

Yet you can see a waver in the atmosphere, telling you that the barrier is there. You shrug it off unconsciously, maybe the barrier only broke in New Home, not Home. 

“It’s okay,” You respond, breaking the easy silence. It’s always been easy to talk to him, and it’s always been easy to not talk to him. “We finally got Toriel to acknowledge that she’s treating Asgore unfairly, so that’s been,” you pause here and gesture spectacularly. He nods in understanding. 

“They’ve always been like that,” he agrees. 

“And Sans and Alphys aren’t really… adjusting well? I guess. Neither is Undyne, but she’s doing better. Papyrus is good, though.” 

His face softens, and you remember what Sans told you in Grillby’s when you first started your adventure. 

He was fond of Papyrus, so you talk about him. 

“We got some jigsaw puzzles the other day,” You say after a bit. “Me and Toriel didn’t really help much, but Papyrus was almost done with a thousand piece puzzle in two hours.”

“Wow.” 

“Mhm. And he really likes his job, being ambassador.” 

“I’m glad for him.” He frowns suddenly. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” 

“Why do you?”

Asriel stands and brushes off his pants. Yellow petals - golden flowers and buttercups alike - fall from his pant legs. When were there buttercups here? 

You stare at the buttercups scattered among the familiar golden flowers and then back up at him. He smiles sadly at you. Then he crouches down and cups your face with a paw. 

“Take care of everyone for me, okay? Please remember that, Frisk.” 

You wake up alone in your bedroom. There is a single golden flower and some long, white hairs held gently in the fingers of your right hand.


End file.
